1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game machine using, for example, a cassette-type recording medium, such as an optical disc, a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, on which program data is recorded. The invention is also concerned with an action scoring method for use in a video game, and to a recording medium on which an action scoring program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, many kinds of game systems have been proposed. For example, one type of game system is formed of a home-use game machine and a television monitor. Another type of game system consists of a commercial-use game machine, a personal computer or a workstation, a display unit, and a sound output device.
Each of the above systems includes a controller operated by a game player, a recording medium on which game program data is recorded, a central processing unit (CPU) that controls the elements of the system to produce sound and images based on the game program data, a processor for creating images, a processor for producing sound, a cathode ray tube (CRT) for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting sound. As the above-described recording medium, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), a semiconductor memory, and a cassette that integrates a semiconductor memory are primarily used.
As one kind of the above game systems, video games in which a character displayed on a display unit conducts action, for example, half-pipe or figure skating, are considered. In this type of video game, the action of the character is required to be scored according to whether a game player operates an operation unit at a correct timing or an incorrect timing.